


How Did I Get So Lucky?

by SweetPotato



Category: DCU, Static Shock
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Richie one morning being cuddly and adorable with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get So Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11 at night while having a word war with my friend and drinking coffee. I hope you enjoy it <3

Virgil walked into the bedroom with two mugs in his hand, both filled with Hawaiian Hazelnut coffee, Richie’s favorite. Richie was sound asleep on the bed, and was also buck naked still from their last night’s activity’s (Virgil put on some boxers just in case his dad or sister came back from their trip early), and was laying on his front with the blanket covering his lower back and legs. Virgil set them both down on the night stand before gently waking up Richie.

“Get up Rich, we have things to do today.” He said and pushed on his shoulder. He just got an annoyed groan in return, “I made coffee.” He added. Richie rolled over and gave him a sleepy smile.

“Mmm, why didn’t you lead with that?” He asked and sat up, grabbing his Batman mug off of the night stand. They shared a few moments of silence while Richie took some sips of the hot drink before putting on his glasses. He looked up at Virgil and smiled again. “How in the world did I get so lucky?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how did I get such an amazing person to fall in love with me? I mean I get to wake up to a fresh cup of coffee and…” His eyes trailed down Virgil’s exposed body and bit his lip, “And one hell of a view.” Virgil chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, how did you get so lucky?” He joked. Richie put his coffee down and leaned up to put his arms loosely around Virgil’s shoulders.

“I’m not sure, but I think it was by being so devastatingly handsome.” He laughed and rubbed noses with Virgil. “How long until we have to get a move on?” He asks. Virgil glances at the clock and then back at Richie with a grin.

“Enough time for a quickie and a ten minute snuggle.” Needless to say, they were VERY late for their breakfast with Daisy and her new girlfriend.


End file.
